


Unsuspected.

by N3wbi33



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Neil is a prick, Pedophilia is mentioned in chapter two, Will add more tags as I go, it can be skipped over though if it’s triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3wbi33/pseuds/N3wbi33
Summary: Steve can’t even find the effort to be surprised when he finds Billy sleeping in his backyard and Billy doesn’t get why Steve is being nice? But then again neither does Steve.*****Two boys find comfort in each when the world decides to be a fuck head.





	1. Home Visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters in fan fiction. Be gentle with me. 🙇♂️

Billy hated the quiet. Never found anything more disturbing than a quiet house in the middle of the night. That meant Neil was either sleeping and would smack Billy for making his bed creak under pressure. Though if Neil wasn't in bed it meant he was out with his 'work buddies' meaning he was out getting shit faced while he got riled up. 

Those days all Billy had to do was breathe the wrong way and Neil would 'accidentally' smack Billy's head a little too hard when passing behind where he sat on the couch. Unfortunately, it was one of those nights. Susan was away visiting her family back in Cali for the weekend. Max was at a sleepover with the Sheriff's daughter, Jane? Billy hadn't heard of her from Maxine but didn't waste his energy questioning it. 

Instead he kept his focus on the television, late night rerun on a loop almost making Billy's head spin as he waits for his Father to return home. Billy had learnt rather quick in his young age if Neil came home drunk, you wanted to be awake. The first and only time Billy had been asleep he woke up to Neil dropping in an ice bath. How Neil had done it? Billy still hadn't a clue but the reddening slap mark that sat across his cheek after getting water on the tiled floor had him burying the question. 

Billy hears the rattle of house keys and the struggle of a drunk Neil trying to get them in the lock. Part of Billy wanted to get and help the poor bastard even though his smarter part-the part of him his brain controlled- knew Neil would find it offensive; as if Billy was calling his old man 'incapable' of opening a simple door. Disrespectful, Neil voice echoed in Billy's thought.

When the door finallly opened with stumbling Neil barging through it, slamming it rather loudly behind him. Billy spoke first. 

"Hello, sir." 

Neil does a double take of his son. Only responding with a grunt whilst stumbling, almost tripping his way to the kitchen. Anyone else Billy would have found the moment all too funny; cracking a joke at the man’s expense. However this was Neil. Neil demand respect. No matter the means. 

"You look like you had a good night?" Keep the conversation light, Billy reminds himself. 

"Mm," Neil moves to the fridge to get what Billy suspects is another beer his Father really didn't need. "Drunk the old fuck Marcus under the table."

"Serves him right," Billy says trying to sound like he was talking to his coach. Respectful but not shitting his pants. "Betting against a Hargrove."

"Damn straight, boy." Neil grinned, proud of himself. Straightening in his stands.

And for a moment, Billy let himself breathe, muscles relaxing slightly. 

"I'm going to bed." True to Billy's memories Neil moved closer and clipped Billy on the back of the head rather roughly. Billy doesn’t react. Doesn’t need his Old man calling him a pussy. “And William, this shit," Neil vaguely gestures around the room. "Better be cleaned up by the time I go to work in the morning."

"Understood." Billy replies without hesitation. 

Neil was halfway gone when he stopped in his tracks. Fuck. Is his son's only thought. 

"What?"

"I said-" Billy tried to repair the situation. 

"I know what you said." Neil voice goes loud. Billy ignores how he flinches into the couch. "I'm more... interested in what you didn't?"

Billy can feel the fear coursing through his veins. Heart race. Every muscle; every instinct telling him to get. To run, far and fast. "Sir-"

"Ah, here it comes, all your excuses." Neil begins to sit his beer down on the bookcase that Max had begged her Mother to buy even though we had nowhere to fit it. "I'm sick of your FUCKING EXCUSES!" As his voice raise the beer bottle flies to Billy head. Relieved for Neil terrible aim even when he’s sober; Billy raises from the couch. "Respect! William!" Neil stalks toward his frightened son almost as if he was a lion charging it prey. "All I ask for is a little respect."

Billy planted his feet. Ignored common survival instinct to race out the door knowing for a fact he could out run his Father whether Both were sober or the rolls were reserved. "I didn't mean to- I'm just exhausted-"

Wrong thing to say. He knew it before it came out but his thoughts were cluttered. Neil shoved his son back, slamming Billy against the wall where a pin digger into his lower back but Billy didn't react. Didn't want to give his old man another reason. 

"You think you have the right to feel exhausted!" It wasn't a question. "I work eight hours only to come home to a pig sty of a house and an ungrateful faggot of a son who can't show me the tiniest bit of respect I deserve."

You don't deserve shit! Billy wanted to scream. Shove old man down and give back every hit, kick, stomp to the head, his Father had ever given him but Billy stayed quiet. Knew it'd be over faster that way. 

"Piece." Smack. "Of." Smack. "Shit." Smack. "Ungrateful fudge packer." Neil grabbed Billy's hair and started to drag him to the front door. Opening it wide enough that Billy could only squeeze his body through enough that he still managed to knock his hip into the handle. He hissed in pain. Neil ignored his child and just continued tossing his son out. 

With the dull ache in his side Billy had trouble sticking the landing against the concrete pathway leading up to the house. Lucky enough Billy had managed to at least land on his hands and knees nonetheless he could still the ache of fresh scarps now on the palms of hands. Billy knew that Neil wouldn’t come outside to discipline his son for no other reason than public approval at the same time Billy couldn’t help turning to face his Father. Refusing to ever willingly have his back to him. 

“You can come back when your Mother and Sister are back. Until then don't step a foot into this house. You hear me!" 

Neil's voice echoes down the street but he doesn't seem to care in his intoxicated state. 

"William!"

"Yes, sir." He won’t admit his voice crack like a child in puberty. “Understood.”

And just like that Neil slams the front door shut; leaving his teenage son laying out on the lawn with a fresh bruise forming on his face. Billy suddenly happy the Hawkin's night was as cold as made them put to be in his complaints to Max when driving the kid around. With a long sigh, the tired boy lifted himself of the ground choosing not to notice the way a few extra lights were on in the neighbouring houses and alternatively he started walking. 

Legs shaking. Cheek stinging. Hands itching for the fresh cuts. Heart racing. And not a single place to go. In that moment, Billy couldn't help but think maybe Hawkin's was kinda like California. 

———————————————

Hours passed. If Billy had two guess he'd say maybe two in the morning. It was only Friday night- Saturday morning, if Billy guess was painfully right he still had forty hours at best until Max and Susan returned and thankfully only 5 until some of the first shop begun to open for the day. Billy decided on roaming the street until that happened selecting not to focus on the loud howls in the distance coming from inside the Pitch black Forest. 

Though for a split second curiosity got the better of him causing him to glance over. He didn't know what he expected but a sight of a pool with steam raising from it on the other side of a few trees was not it. Adjusting his eyes taking unsteady steps towards the line of the forest, eyes on the house now. It was a big house. Not just by Hawkin's standers. 

Observing the house the teenager noticed that all the light were on. Including the one that appeared to be for nothing more than the staircase. I guess with a house this big you can afford to leave all the light running. Billy broke through the tree line in the back yard. Silently hoping there was a tiny party or even a bunch of teenagers who at least knew he was and would let him inside. 

Taking a peak through the glass door when getting closer showed no one. Not a single soul. Then why are the fucking lights on!? Billy felt annoyed for no other reason than the audacity of rich people wasting so much power. Billy thoughts were exhausted just as his body was. Now that his was close enough to the pool to have the warmth wrapping around the entire of the body Billy decided;

"Fuck it." He shrugs to himself. 

Toeing off his shoes, he dropped to one of the beach chairs. Billy knew in the morning he's probably be woken up by an angry old lady but that was a situation Billy could easily talk himself out of. At worse it would be a husband and Billy knew how to talk his way around that or run pretty fast if he needed. 

With those sort of reassuring thought Billy closed his eyes and drifted off in the only peace he could have, slightly grateful for the loud howling sounds keeping him from the silence. 

————————-

It was common for Steve to have trouble sleeping to the point where his thoughts played tricks on him but he knew that having Billy stretch out on one of his pool chairs wasn't even something his mind could come up with. Stunned at the sight, Steve didn't know what to do. So in his tired daze he went back inside and started to brew coffee. Pouring two cups full. Unsure of Billy's coffee preference Steve left his black and added cream to his own. Walked back outside, place down both the coffees on the tiny table that sat next to Billy and processed to wake the soon to be head ache inducer. 

"Hargrove... Dude!" He screamed in shock, almost falling into the pool when Billy rose up like Dracula, looking in each direction until his wide eyes landed on Steve. 

The sight of the other boy seemed to calm him down for a moment until something clicked in Billy making him sit up a little straighter. Both feet on the ground facing Harrington who just shook his head. Steve didn't ask questions in the way Billy had expected although he did hand him a mug from the table that Billy took without a word, taking comfort in the warmth of the mug. Steve thought how nice the sun felt on his back once he had sat down to face Hargrove. One question on his tongue. 

"Was it the pool?"

Billy quits fiddling his fingers against his mug to finally meet Steve eye. "Huh?"

Steve had never seen Billy like this. So jittery. Billy always looked like there was something going on. It was almost as if bees were buzzing under his skin making it impossible to sit still. Steve wasn't the most observant person but nonetheless it was plain to see that this wasn't Billy's usual restlessness. This wasn't normal. Though what was now a days. 

"The pool." Steve gestures to it but Hargrove doesn't take his eyes off him. "It tends to attract people’s attention."

"Yeah, the pool." Billy place the mug down without a single sip, quick to slid his boots on without even bothering to lace them probably. “I'll get out of your hair, Harrington."

Looking up from following how the other boy moved his fingers Harrington seem to snap out of a daze. Apparently it was Steve turn to be confused as he copied Hargrove in standing up. "Why?" 

"Places to go, people to see." He responds in way that he made Steve nod to seeming himself. 

Billy's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You have a better option than coffee with King Steve?" Steve cringes at his own nickname. 

Billy noticed. "And here I thought King Steve hung up that title?" 

It was awkward. The whole sequence of event that had happened the moment Steve had found Billy was awkward but both boys were starting to wake up enough to realise it. Billy cleared his throat at the same time running his hand through his hair feeling a slight crunch. Bringing his hand back down, Hargrove now had a leaf pinched between his fingers. 

Twisting it between his fingers to look it over Billy had almost jumped when Steve’s laugh started. It wasn't a loud one or forced. It was the one that Billy had heard when he was flirting with the Mum's at the pools. Expect the way Steve bit his bottom lip trying to shuffle the laugh, head turning off to the side to probably hide it from Billy was a sight enough to make Billy crack the tiniest of smiles. One he wouldn't admit to. Nor would he admit the thought that spills through his mind at the sight of Harrington like this. 

"You done, Harrington?" He tries to sound threatening but of course it doesn't come out that way. 

"Sorry, sorry," He gushes, clear his throat to get rid of the last of the giggles. "You just look so... Cute? When you pulled that face."

Cute? Who just says that? Out Loud? Billy wants to grab Steve shoulders and scream at him to never say that again. Warn him of the dangers of calling another boy cute. He can even picture the colourful things his Father would have to say at Harrington's explaination. As these conflicts inside him make him want to leave he just smirks, the way he does to the checkout ladies to hide the extra shopping his hiding in his back pocket. 

"Think I'm cute, Stevie?" Billy teases. 

Steve doesn't take the bait. He wrinkles his nose instead. “Right now? I think you need a shower." He takes Billy's cup and heads inside. Crosses the doors threshold before glancing back at Billy with an expected look. "I'm serious! You smell like ass on a good day... And today is not a good day for you." 

You can say that again. Steve’s word aren’t harsh or even teasing more... Concerned? Billy physically shakes the though from his head pretending to trying to get any more leaf out of his hair and Harrington can’t help but mentally compare him to a golden retriever in that moment. Small smile pulling at his lips, watching the other boy’s movements. 

Steve continues. “And I know if I went home smelling the way you did my Dad would kick my ass." 

Billy knows Steve doesn't mean it the way Billy would. Harrington wouldn't have a hair on his head tosseled but Billy get hopeful for a quick second that he wasn't all alone as he felt. Right after he feels like a piece of shit. Hoping Harrington knew pain like he did. Billy wouldn’t wish the relationship he had with his Father on his worst enemy and Harrington was the closest he got to having a nemesis in this Hick Town. Apologising for his thoughts by following Steve inside and shutting the glass door behind him Billy prays for this all to be over quickly.


	2. Why You Mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭕️❌⭕️ WARNING!!! MENTION/ IMPLIED PEDOPHILIA!!!! ⭕️❌⭕️  
> Just skip the italic words and read the end note  
> for a simple, less ‘OH SHIT’

Here Billy stood. In Harrington's steamy bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He wiped the mirror to get a decent look at himself. He wishes he hadn't. Red marks across his cheek which were easily to distinguish as fingers. Billy would rather his father punch him; made him look less like a bitch who had just got his ass handed to him by a pissy girl. He groaned. Hanging his head forward in annoyance. The movement made his still-damp hair land in his face. The fragrance of Harrington's shampoo flood Billy's nostrils.

In the same frustrating way Steve did, the smell flooded his thoughts. He knew that smell. It was grasping to something in his memories. "What is it?" Billy mumbled to himself.

Wait, Harrington. He hadn't comment on the bruise or the raw redness of his palms and Steve definitely saw those when he had handed Billy a towel to use. Softest towel Hargrove had ever felt and he had been too distracted in the moment by that, that he hadn't noticed how Steve had done a double-take at his palms. Billy began to reach his hand up to run his finger through his hair. Caught up in the moment. A loud knock made him jump, biting back the instinct to apologise to Neil for taking too long. Instead, he did what Hargrove would do. He opened the door.

He gave an eyebrow raise in an attempt to seem cocky. Leaning his shoulder against the door frame taking in the sight of Harrington. Billy hadn't noticed earlier but the other teenage boy was obviously sleep deprived, hair flatter than usual and in oversized pyjamas that seem to eat any shape his body had; making him look like an exhausted blob. Billy bit his lip it stops the fondness growing inside him.

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" Billy teased when Steve's eyes wondered a little lower than necessary.

If Hargrove knew anything in this world, it was that he was attractive. Evidently, Steve thought so too if his reaction was anything to go by. Billy watched carefully how Harrington quickly looked up as he rolled his eyes. Steve trying to seem unbothered by the obvious gawking made Billy want to tease him more. He didn't get the chance as Harrington shoved clothes that clearly weren't Billy's. As the younger boy looked down at the now messed clothes in his grip causing him to miss the heat raising on Steve's cheeks.

"Get dressed," Steve answers, turning, quick to walk away calling over his shoulder. "I can smell your clothes from the kitchen. Honestly, how much did you drink?"

It was blatant that Billy wasn't meant to hear the last part but he still calls out, "Not a drop, King Steve." Getting a glance over the shoulder before Steve was out of sight. "Not a drop." He muttered again to himself closing the bathroom door.

Reluctant Billy pulled on the jeans going commando followed by a black long sleeve; in which he had to push the sleeves to his elbows because of course Harrington's clothes were designed for Bigfoot. Billy hadn't realised he had lifted the collar to his nose taking in the scent of it until he opened his eyes to catch sight of himself in the foggy mirror.

Quick to drop his hands to his side pretending as if someone else had caught him rather than his own reflection. It wasn't until twenty minutes had passed the Hargrove had pulled himself from the bathroom, using the hair dyer to by time before practically pulling himself out and down the stairs to meet Harrington sitting on the edge of his couch. Car keys in hand.

"What a sight!" Hargrove mocked. "A King waiting for little old me."

Steve takes a second to reply when Billy is pulling on his boot that Steve forced him to take off before letting him steps more than five feet inside the house. 'Mum's rules' he warned. And Billy didn't argue. That seemed to surprise the other boy.

"I have work." Steve states.

Billy doesn't hesitate, "No, you don't."

"What?"

Billy blinks at his own words but just stands straight after finishing the laces. Flashing Steve a grin. "I've seen that uniform they make you wear," Billy moves closer to Steve. Fixing the collar of Harrington's silver jacket. "Making the ladies swoon no doubt."

Billy was undeniably teasing Steve but Harrington couldn't focus on that when Billy was standing close enough that he could feel the younger boys breath on his cheek whilst he spoke. All the while Hargrove was taking in the moment of not having Steve shove him away; letting Billy in his personal space, hand lingering on his jacket.

They had been closer before. Opposing team during practice, Billy always seemed to be paired against Steve. Their body pressing against each other's as Billy taunts Steve tries to get into his head. His competitive spirit taking over every time they played. Breathing heavy, heart racing just like now except this was different. There was no rivalry here, the two boys alone in Steve's lounge room.

There was no need for Billy to have any desire to fight for dominance. Just as that thought hit him, Hargrove had to fight the instinct to move closer to Steve. Billy didn't know why his heart started to beat that little bit faster; however neither did Harrington.

Neither boy seemed to be in a rush to stop it. Steve began to open his mouth the say something, what? Steve didn't know with his thought flying out the window and he never would because the sound of Dustin's static voice made both boys jump. Steve dropping the keys. Billy taking two large steps back; head hanging down when he cleared his throat.

"Steve come in, over." Dustin's voice echoed in the quiet house. "Steveeeeeeee... over..."

Steve gestured to the walkie-talkie to Billy unsure of what to say. It wasn't until Steve was heading to the kitchen counter to get the device Dustin had 'gifted' him purely so they could attempt to stay in touch after Dustin leaves for camp, that moment Billy had come back to life.

"This the work you talking about?" Billy plucks to pick up the keys, whirling them on his middle finger. "Babysitting the pipsqueaks?"

"Be nice." Is all Harrington has to offer. Emotions and mind reeling. "Yeah, Dustin?"

"Where are you? Over."

"Why?" Hargrove doesn't miss the way Steve stands a little straighter; eyes a little wider. Billy knew this look. The same one he wore when... "Did something happen?"

"Steve, you're suppose to say over when you finish, over."

"Dustin!" Steve's voice turns stern.

* * *

_Billy couldn't help a memory of him and Max from before. Before Susan had become Mrs Hargrove back when Max and Billy had gotten along in the beginning. Max wasn't bratty like the other kids from his school that annoyed the shit out of him. She didn't care about boys or gossip about useless school bullshit that most girls did her age. She had taken an interest in his car even helped to fix under the hood a few times back then._

_Susan And Max entering the Hargrove's household's life seemed to to be for the better. Neil had stopped ragging on Billy almost completely. Neil had cut back on the drinking because Susan thought it wasn't good for him. Billy even managed to get a decent sister out of the whole ordeal. Billy couldn't complain. He didn't want to.Things had been the best they had been in a long time._

_It was a year into Susan and Neil relationship and they were going out for dinner. Susan asking Billy to watch Max. It wasn't the first time and back then he didn't mind. Max and he would just watch movies or he'd work on his car while she skated around the street, maybe helped him too. Unfortunately, life didn't seem to like the newfound calm in Billy's life._

_Billy had been working on the car, Max inside watching television. He made sure he told her he was going around the block to test the brakes and to lock the door. California was a great place to live but Billy knew better than to leave the doors unlocked with a kid inside. Billy was gone four minutes and fifty-two seconds. He knew that for a fact. What he didn't know was how so much had in that time the short amount of time._

_Max's skateboard was upside down on the driveway; front door wide open. Something in Billy's chest sunk into his stomach. Bolting from the car, not even thinking to take the keys out of the engine, Hargrove ran faster than he had ever before to get inside his house. First thing he noticed was the lamp shatter on the ground across the room from where it was supposed to be. First thing he heard was the sound of Max screaming with loud banging coming further in the house. Banging so loud, someone was obviously trying to break down a door._

_Billy was in the hallway, hands grabbing the back of some taller man's shirt dragging him from where he was trying to kick in the bathroom door before he can register that he had even moved. The creature of a human falls back, noticeably surprised. The first thing Billy had noticed was the terror on the man's face. Next was that this man was Billy's neighbour. Mr Clarefield._

_Billy dropped to the ground, crouch over the man. Billy's fist begun to swing. Smashing into the older man's face over and over. The man's blonde hair was covered in his own blood, face covered already in bruises none of his pale skin noticeable any longer._

_Billy only stopping when the man seemed dead in Hargrove's grip. Billy didn't care. Knuckles red and bloody partly from the scrapes on his knuckles. All he cared about was Max. Adrenaline running through his being, Billy had stood to the sound of hearing Max cries on the other side of the bathroom door. Billy knocks gently._

_"Max." Max squeals at the sound of her name. "Maxine!" Billy shouts out of fear without thinking._

_"Leave me alone!" She screams back. Terror was loud in her voice. Something hits against the door. "My brother will be b-back soon! He will!"_

_Max's voice sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. Billy feels sick at the weakness in Max's voice. He had never seen her as weak; someone he had to protect? Yes. Weak? Never. And he had failed at that. He rested his forehead against the door._

_"Max, it's me." Billy keeps his voice quiet. Gentle... like his Mother would. "Open the door."_

_"Billy?"_

_The sound of someone rushing to open the door makes Billy lift his head. He barely catches a glance at the sight of his step-sister's fiery red hair before she launches at the old boy. Arms wrapped up around his shoulder, Billy drops down to his knees, better for Max's height, who just sinks to the floor with him. Tears wet Against Billy's shoulder as Max starts to ramble mumbles of what happened._

_He couldn't listen. He pulled Max away from his body for a moment to look over. Besides the grass stains on her knees and shivering in fear, she was okay. Max was okay. The three words repeating in his head as if they were his new mantra. Pulling Max back to his chest. Holding her tight as her rambles drowned into more tears. Billy can't bring himself to listen, holding in tears as he thanks whatever higher power he had to that Max was okay._

_Neither sibling had moved from their spot for no one knows how long. It wasn't until a frantic Susan and Neil had come running inside to see the two of them with Mr Clarefield beaten unconscious that anything had happened._

* * *

"It's fine Steve, over." Dustin's voice cuts through the flashes of memory. "You're late, over."

Steve sighed in relief. Visibly calming. "I know, I'll be there soon, okay? Bye."

"Over and out."

The radio goes quiet. Harrington's house getting uncomfortably quiet again. Makes Billy skin crawl so he tosses over the keys with a smirk. "You drive, I control the radio."

"Wait, What?"

*****

AND THAT is how Hargrove ended up in the front seat of Steve car. Unnecessarily slouched, constantly switching channels. Thumbing through his tapes. Steve didn't know why but the feel of Billy being so close made him feel... tight. Steve imagined slapping himself for even his thoughts sounding so stupid. Billy grumbled something about 'pansy music' before finally giving up and shutting the glove box with an annoyed expression.

"Not living up to expectations?" Steve raised his eyebrows, pulling a slight face.

Hargrove didn't seem amused but batted his eyelashes nonetheless as he says, "I would say you're meeting all the expectations, Stevie."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Steve shrugged. I seem to be a disappointment to a lot of people lately, Steve thinks to himself.

"I am," Billy mumbled, straining for Steve to hear as the leather squeaked because of Hargrove adjusting in his seat.

"Don't you ever sit still?" Billy seemed to adjust out of spite. "Child."

"Good thing you're a babysitter then, huh, Stevie?" Billy remarks.

For a few minutes, both are quiet. Steve focusing as if there was more traffic then just the two cars they had seen since leaving Steve's driveway. Billy, however, just smacked the radio harder than necessary, shutting it off. Pulling his legs up to sit with his legs crossed.There was something child-like in the posture that Steve couldn't help but stare for a moment too long. It wasn't until a red light, making Steve stop. Having him have nothing to focus on besides the energy radiating from the boy beside him.

So, in true Steve fashion he didn't know what to do so he fumbled out.

"How's Max?" STUPID! Steve screamed to himself.

Billy stiffened at the question, "How the hell should I know?" He barks.

The light turns green. "She is your sister?" Steve response as if it was plain to understand.

"Step-sister."

Billy speaks the words as if it was a warning. Steve didn't get why but waited a few minutes. Hoping Hargrove would calm down but if the tense atmosphere that seemed to be choking the confused 'King' told him anything it was that Billy was getting more aggrieved as the seconds ticked by. It affected Steve as well. Harrington comes to a stop outside of Dustin's house and without a word cuts the engine.

Not getting out the car knowing Dustin would be running out sooner rather than later but Steve couldn't help it when he turns in his seat to look to Billy. Trying to feel intimidated by the way Billy was already watching the other boy. Arms crossed.

"Look I get it-" Steve starts.

"Ha." Billy scoffs. "I doubt that."

"What? 'Cause I'm an idiot?"

"Your words not mine, Stevie." Billy answers like he doesn't care but the expression on his face says something different.

"Stop calling me that!" Steve snaps. "I don't get what's with you and Max but that doesn't mean you get to just-"

"Just What?" Billy interrupts again. Voice shifting into something... not angry but insistent, "Finish your sentence. Don't what? Get to be angry? After she stole my car? Taking it for a joyride with her nerd herd-"

"Don't-"

"After she drugged me? Leaving me on the floor of a crack house." Harrington tries to interrupt again. His own anger dying faster than Billy was making his point. "Or how about when you lied to me about hiding in said crack house with Max and the nerd herd? You're right, I have no right to give a damn about why you're asking about my twelve-year-old Sister, Harrington..." Billy's hands ball into a fist as he tugs at the fabric of Steve's shirt he was wearing and Steve has the urge to place his hand over the other boy's in an attempt to calm him.

"Wait, you don't mean," Steve mind takes second to catch up with Billy's words as he tries to shove down the sense of wanting to comfort Billy. instead of focusing on his words. Suddenly something goes off in Steve's head in a light bulb moment, one that causes his skin to crawl and throat dry up making his mouth feel tacky."You don't mean- I would ne-"

"And how in the hell am I-?" Billy starts to explode, punching the door. Eyes not leaving Steve's. "I don't know you, Harrington even if I did I don't what you or your nerd herd are capable of."

Something in Steve softens. All fight went. Same with Hargrove; who at the same time looked ready to either force his way out of the car or beat the shit out of Steve. Harrington didn't want either of those options to play out. Steve reaches up to harshly tug at his hair when running his hand through it in an attempt to find something to say. He sighs. Body completely facing Billy's once again.

Reaching to place a hand on Billy's shoulder but thinks better halfway through, placing his hand back in his lap. Missing the way Billy watches Steve's hand. Eyes dropping from looking at Steve when he sees the older boy's hand retreating. Both boy quiet until Steve quietly tries to reassure the other boy.

"I know we aren't exactly 'besties' or whatever, but you can't actually think I would-"

"Steve!" Both teenage boys turn to look out Steve's window to see a frantic Dustin with a hockey stick in hand. "Get out of the car slowly." He announces. "I'll smack him if he even flinches."

"Dust, the hell are you doing?"

"Get. Out. Of. The. Car. Steve." Dustin repeats. "No plates around this time, asshole!"

"Language!" Steve groans in response.

Whilst Hargrove watches the scene between the moron and Steve. Glancing between them having the fight in him quick;y leave his body making him slump in his chair. Steve looks to Hargrove confused when he hears;

"Now I have to deal with two of them?"

"Huh?" Both Steve And Dustin question at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SKIPPED THE ITALICS!!!!!!!!  
> Life was good. Neil wasn’t drinking. Max and Billy were getting along. Max was attacked by a pedophile while Billy was away for a few minutes. Nothing happened to her. billy beat the guy to the edge of death and comforted Max afterwards.


	3. Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a mum of six. Billy is a creature of habit. Joyce is an angel.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Dustin's voice explodes throughout the car.

"You're overreacting," Steve answers like he had dealt with the pipsqueak in this state one too many times.

Billy was sitting in the front seat. Annoyance was clear as he had unfolded his legs and hands balled in a tight fist. They hadn't even left the driveway yet. Five minutes of Dustin and Steve going back and forth made Billy want to slam his head into the dashboard over and over. 

"Steven,"

"my name isn't-"

Dustin slams his hand down on the side of Billy's chair making him jolt. "Is he threatening you? Blackmail?"

"Blackma-" Steve closes his eye, pinch the bridge of his nose as if to fight off a migraine.

"Blackmail?" Billy finally piped up. "You got some secrets?"

"Steve, don't listen to him!" Dustin removes his hand from Billy's seat; instead reaching for Steve's shoulder, who in return slaps Curly's hand away. "He is the enemy!" Dustin hisses, glare toward Hargrove.

Billy couldn't help it. Something sparked in him almost as if Curly had given Hargrove a challenge and Billy could never step down from a challenge. With a smile that made Steve pause for a moment to the point even Dustin noticed. Billy leaned over, perching his elbow on the middle console to rest his chin on his palm.

"Come on," Billy spoke low as if he only want Harrington to be the one to hear him. "You can tell me anything."

Billy hated it. Hated that part of him that meant what he said. Hated it, even more, when Steve's hand tightened a little when reaching for the steering wheel. Harrington's entire body seemed to tense and if Billy had glanced at the other boy's face instead of staring at Steve's hands he would have noticed the slight tingle of pink raising on Steve's cheeks.

"Both of you, shut up." Steve sighs. "Billy is... hanging around for a while-" Curly's mouth opens wide and Steve gives him a pointed look along with pointed finger like a mother would. "No, I'm not going to explain it and if you want to start asking questions, remember! I'm your only ride."

Dustin squeaks. Literally squeaks at Harrington causing Billy to fall back against his chair. Chuckling, pushing the hair from his face. Steve wouldn't admit it but his eyes lingered a little too long on the way Billy face lit up with amusement; eyes crinkling at the corners and the way Hargrove bit his lip the tiniest bit like he was trying to hide his smile. Steve only tore his eye away when he saw Dustin glance between the two. The youngest boy's face in a puzzle.

"I didn't know you were a mum, Harrington," Billy sighs overdramatically when he calmed his chuckles enough to tease Steve. "We just might have to rethink this relationship."

"Relationship!" Dustin squawks.

For once, Hargrove didn't have any bite to his words. Harrington seemed caught off guard whilst he was turning the engine, hiding how he was resisting the urge to continuing to staring at Billy. Whilst Hargrove relished in the way Dustin slumped in the back seat; muttering to himself. Billy's smug grin grows and Steve rolls his eyes as he backed out of the driveway.

*****

Hargrove knew this road. They were now heading to the Byers place and by they Billy looked over his shoulder to see Curly, Bowl-Cut and Rambo, who looked ready to jump from the car at any sudden movement. Hargrove didn't blame him. Billy didn't have good control of his temper on his good days and that day when he... you know... that wasn't a good day.

"Maybe I should bring you along more often," Steve remarks to cut threw the tension. "Never heard them quiet before."

Billy took his eyes from the younger three. "Here I thought you were enjoying my company."

Steve pulls into the Byer's driveways. The brats climbing over each other to be the first one out of the car followed by Harrington but Billy just starts going through his pockets. Expectingly needing a cigarette, always did when his emotions were getting the better of him. Steve notices and leaned down with his arm on the roof of the car.

"You coming in?"

"Annoying You is one thing, Pretty Boy-" Billy comments, taking his attention from his search and switches to taking in Steve's dumbfounded expression. "Annoying a house full of people who don't like me is a whole different thing."

"Not up for the challenge?" Harrington tries to joke however it falls on deaf ears. Hargrove grunts and smacks the back of his head against the seat at that moment remembering whose pants he was wearing. "Lost something?"

"Cigarette." Hargrove tried hard not to sound as if he was a whining child but it proved harder than one would think. In all fairness, the teenage boy had just lost his only source of entertainment until this 'gathering' was over. "Don't suppose you smoke?"

"Not for a while." Billy was about to smack his head again but Steve stopped him with; "But Ms Byers does."

Billy seemed to perk up and Steve's thoughts had the audacity to compare him to a dog being offered a treat. Harrington smiled at Billy's reaction making the other boy frown in response. Tilting his head, gesturing in a way Billy thought meant, what's wrong?

"I think I'll just wait out here."

Billy adjusted where he sat and that appeared to be his way of getting comfy however, Harrington was having none of it. Standing up straight and walking around the front of the car. Hargrove bit back comments on Steve's 'mum' strides; only because at that moment Billy was taking in by Steve, who was pushing the hair from his face. Noticing for the first time that morning the lack of product. It wasn't as puffy as usual though it looked a lot softer. It looked amazingly soft. Billy wanted to run his hand through it.

_But not in a gay way_ , Billy tried to assure himself. The car door swings open to revile an unamused Stevie. Billy raises a cheeky grin

"Amigo."

"Amigo," Hargrove rolled his eyes when Steve tried to manhandle him out of the car. "Last time I couldn't keep out this house and now you refuse my offering of Ms Byers cigarettes." Billy doesn't budge. "If you really hate it in there I’ll take you home.” That's the last thing Billy wanted. ”Come on~"

Steve stomped his foot. Steve. Harrington. Stomps. His. Foot. Hargrove's eyes drop to the foot in play. Raking his eyes back up to Steve's. It takes the older boy less than a second to realise his mistake. Regret taking over Steve's entire being when Billy's amused expression shifts into a full-on shit-eating grin.

"Harrington." Steve can already the laughter.

"Please don't."

But Billy can't help it. His head gets thrown back. Loud laughter erupting at the scene. Trying to keep his ever so slightly teary eyes open to see the expression on Pretty Boy's face shift from pleading to horrorifying embarrassment. Steve takes it as a win though when he tugs Billy's arm and the laughing fit of a teenager easily follows Steve direction without argument. Laughter dying down when Steve closes the car door.

"Those kids are rubbing off on you, Pretty Boy."

Steve mumbles a quiet. "Eat shit."

Which leads Billy to chuckle again. Harrington doesn't let go of Hargrove's arm, just adjust the grip to be holding his wrist instead. It made Billy think maybe he was scared of the other boy of disappearing though he drowned those thoughts with an eye roll to himself. Though as Steve kept his eyes on the front door to hide the redness of his face from Billy, and Billy was looking at Steve's 'back', neither noticed the set of six children scrambling from the window.

Entering the house was an almost surreal experience for Billy. All the pieces of paper were gone and looked like any other house, well besides the six children in the middle of the living room. Each had eyes glued on the boys. Maxine's and Billy's eyes meet for a brief second and it enough for the older sibling to see the baffled yet warning look Max gave him.

Billy senses flooded with being in the house. Memory making him clench his teeth whilst he focused on the feeling of Steve hand wrapped around his wrist partnered with the smell of burning meat. Steve didn't seem to notice though. Maybe he was just use to it. Hargrove’s household wasn't big on cooking until Susan came though even now Susan isn't the biggest fan of handling meat. She mostly made pre-made meals to accommodate Neil's appetite.

Unaware of Billy's thoughts, Harrington just led Billy to the kitchen where a woman he had seen around town sat at the kitchen table, beside her, the Chief of Police. Billy wanted to pull his arm away. Children were one thing. No one ever listened to children so even if they blabbed about Steve and Billy's almost hand-holding most people would chalk it up to nerds wanting attention. Adults though... their word of mouth was like rubbing acid into a healing wound to stop it bleeding.

"Hey guys," Steve smiled earning two in return. "Hope it's alright I brought an extra mouth."

"As long as you warned him about Jonathan's barbecue skills,"

Ms Byers rises from her seat to elope Steve in a hug. Unfortunately, that lead to Steve letting go of Hargrove's hand. Leaving Billy to feel like he was in a life raft without a paddle. When they separate Joss looks to Billy with the same smile she gave Pretty Boy.

"Hi, I'm Joyce." She goes for the hug but stops short when noticing how Billy leans away; subconsciously moving in Steve direction. Thankfully she only pats Hargrove's arm. "You're Billy, Max's brother, right?"

"Step-brother." - "Step-brother!"

Max yells from the living room at the same moment Billy instinctively corrects her. "Step-brother," Joyce repeats more to herself.

"Yeah, um, Billy just wanted to ask if you'd give him a cigarette?" Steve interrupts.

_Way to be subtle, Stevie_. "Normally wouldn't ask but I left my pack at Steve's place." It was weird to say by the face's surrounding them but neither boy seemed to think so.

Expected Mrs Byers. Joyce just smiled with a nod, "Starting young these days." She grabs the entire pack for in front Hopper and hands it over. "Take it outside though, yeah? Jane says it hurts her throat, Max just likes to complain about the smell."

She explains the last part like Billy would understand as if Max always complained about his habit though he had never heard a single word about it before.

"Won't even let me bring them into the house back home." Chief Hopper grumbles.

Earning a fond smile from Ms Byers. Billy decided he too sober for any of this. Nudging Harrington, the two boys headed to what billy assumed was the back yard where the burning meat smell got thicker. It wasn't until both boys were standing in the warmth of the limit sun the Hawkins that Billy's body seemed to loosen again.

"Steve?" Well, until that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. Good 👍 Bad 👎 doesn’t matter I just wannnntttttt it. Please!


End file.
